Cut
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Niles helps Daphne with a sticky situation. One-shot. Birthday fic for crazysockmonkeys!


This is a birthday fic for crazysockmonkeys! She's an awesome, seriously talented, writer and a wonderful person. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm afraid this is heavy on the fluff, light on the plot.

* * *

Niles knocked on door 1901, his brother's apartment. It was the middle of the day and he didn't expect his brother to be home. Dad and Daphne however were a different matter. Niles often visited them during the day between patients. Seeing Daphne always brightened his mood. But this time no one answered. Just out of curiosity he tried the door knob – the door opened. Niles' heart immediately accelerated, his brain flooded with thoughts. His first, and eventually only, thought was a burglar. Why else would the door be unlocked?

At that moment Niles was glad the last week had been rainy. Because not one day went by that he didn't carry his umbrella. Niles hated the rain. Not enough to leave Seattle, but enough to buy a high quality product. His umbrella was one of the best that could be bought. Even Frasier was jealous of it. Now he could use it as a weapon if he needed to. Niles knew the solid wood surface could defeat a man – if he hit him right. It's just like baseball, he told himself as he carefully stepped inside with the umbrella raised like a bat. Except Niles had never been good at baseball.

"Dad, Daphne?" No one answered and Niles thought his heart might jump out of his chest. He felt like hiding behind the couch and just wait there. But he owed it to his family to keep going. He glanced into the empty kitchen and then he was lost. He turned too quickly and his umbrella crashed into one of Frasier's lamps. Niles tried to catch it and in the attempt his umbrella fell to the ground as well.

"Dr. Crane!" Niles quickly recovered from his mishap when he heard Daphne's voice. It was clearly laced with desperation. He left the lamp and the umbrella on the ground and raced towards Frasier's room where her voice had come from.

Niles expected many things, but he didn't expect this: Daphne was literally stuck to the wall. She hectically moved her hands and that's when Niles realized that something was wrong with her hair.

"Daphne, what…"

"Dr. Crane! I'm so glad to see you! Me hair is stuck on… on this!" She tried to make a hand gesture, but it failed.

"What is this?" Niles walked closer to have a better look at it.

"Your brother didn't want a conventional insect screen installed in his window. He wanted to try this new adhesive foil that catches the insects instead."

"But why are you stuck to it?" Niles looked at it from all angles. And it didn't look good for Daphne's hair. Angry tears welled in her eyes.

"You see, me friend Julia's birthday is today and I had me hair all done. Then your brother called… and told me to get the foil up. There was something about a headache and oh, Dr. Crane I was so angry I didn't listen! A strand of me hair got stuck and when I tried to get it off…" Daphne trailed off, unable to get more words out. Niles gently touched her head.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne."

"It's not your fault," she sobbed, "it's your brother's! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Oh, don't apologize to me. I know Frasier can be difficult. Unlike me, of course." He smiled warmly at her, knowing it didn't change anything about the situation.

"Can you please help me?" She asked and her voice broke Niles' heart.

"I-I don't know how, Daphne. I mean… the only way is to- to, you know."

"I know… you have to cut it off." She finished quietly.

"Maybe there's a different way?" Niles offered.

"I can't stay like this any longer. Please, Dr. Crane. Just cut it."

"I'll go get the scissors." He hated leaving her alone even for a short moment. He fetched the scissors as quickly as he could. When he returned Daphne almost smiled at him.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"It's ok, Dr. Crane. It's just hair." Daphne said, but her voice broke and he saw her tears. He cursed Frasier for making Daphne do this. She wasn't his maid! Niles took a deep breath before he put the scissors to her hair.

"You know, studies prove that short hair makes a woman look younger," Niles said as he cut the first time, "and it's easier to take care of." Another snip followed. "And you are beautiful no matter what your haircut." Niles finished and Daphne was free.

"Thank you." Daphne said and, in an act that surprised Niles, she threw herself at him. He held her tightly, hoping his presence helped.

"I'm going to remind Frasier that this is not your job. I'm sorry you had to endure this."

"I usually don't mind doing this for your brother. But… how do I look?" Daphne stepped away so that Niles could get a better look at her. Her face was flushed, her mascara smeared. Her smile was out of place and looked sad. And all of that was nothing compared to her hair. It was uneven in several places. Still, Niles thought he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"You look beautiful." He answered honestly.

"Dr. Crane, you are such a wonderful person," Daphne said and touched his arm. Niles felt his hairs stand up everywhere; he suppressed the small sigh that threatened to escape. "But I know it's not true." She took his hand and made him follow her. He didn't say anything and let himself be led, but he would have followed her anyway - wherever she wanted him to go.

Together they went into the bathroom and Daphne stared into the mirror. Her hand squeezed Niles' uncomfortably. He kept his pain to himself as she started touching her hair.

"I look like a little boy!" She finally exclaimed. "I can't go to the party like that."

"Of course you can. I'm sure your friend is looking forward to seeing you."

"I can't go out like this." Daphne cried. "And me date is going to run away screaming!"

"How about… I'll take you to the party?" For the second time that day, Niles' heart beat way too fast. All he wanted was see Daphne smile again. He was willing to do anything. And Maris once told him that he was a nice accessory at social gatherings. She hadn't meant it as a compliment, but that quality served him well now.

"You would do that? Even with that… that hairdo?"

"Of course. I don't care about your hair. You could be bold and you'd still be incredibly beautiful. And if you want we can stop at Maris' personal hair stylist before the party. " Niles blushed; he hadn't meant to say this much. But finally Daphne smiled – a real, big smile this time.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. For everything."

He wanted to say so many things to her at that moment. It just wasn't the right moment. So he smiled at her and linked his arm with hers. No matter what his plans had been for the day, Daphne's comfort took precedence. He'd make her forget about what had happened to her hair. Instead he'd remind her what a wonderful person she was.

**THE END**


End file.
